sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Toothpick
" " is the 5th episode of Season 3 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 31st overall episode in the series. It was written by Terence Winter, directed by Jack Bender and originally aired on March 25, 2001. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco * and Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto * = credit only Guest starring * Tom Aldredge as Hugh De Angelis * Jason Cerbone as Jackie Aprile, Jr. * Vince Curatola as Johnny Sack * Charles S. Dutton as Officer Leon Wilmore * John Fiore as Gigi Cestone * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Frank Pellegrino as Bureau Chief Frank Cubitoso * Peter Riegert as Ronald Zellman * Paul Schulze as Father Phil Intintola * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Suzanne Shepherd as Mary De Angelis * Brian Tarantina as Mustang Sally * Vanessa Ferlito as Tina Francesco * Burt Young as Bobby Baccalieri, Sr. Episode recap In their first session together with Dr. Melfi, Tony listens as she asks Carmela if she is aware of the "root causes" of Tony's problems. Carmela becomes defensive at what she thinks is an attempt to make her a scapegoat, prompting her and Tony to trade recriminations. While Tony is driving a tearful Carmela home, he is pulled over for speeding. After attempts at using charm and bribery all backfire, Tony gives in and lets the traffic cop, Officer Leon Wilmore, write up a speeding ticket. Tony contacts a corrupt New Jersey assemblyman, Ronald Zellman, to get him out of the ticket. Days later, while visiting a lawn ornament store, Tony sees Wilmore selling pottery. Tony sarcastically antagonizes Wilmore, who was transferred to the property room and forced to take a second job thanks to Zellman's influence. Feeling guilty, Tony calls Zellman, who relates that Wilmore is thought to be battling depression. Despite this, Tony asks if Zellman can let Wilmore have his job back. Tony argues with Meadow about his racist attitudes, causing her to take the FBI-bugged lamp back to her dorm at Columbia University and inadvertently set back the Bureau's investigation. Tony contacts Zellman again and tells him to forget his request. When he returns to the garden store, Tony offers Wilmore a bribe to ensure that his expensive order arrives in one piece. Wilmore looks at him and walks away. After attending a funeral for Carmela's uncle, Tony meets up with Bobby Baccalieri and his father, Bobby, Sr. Tony learns that Bobby, Sr. has lung cancer. When Vito's brother Bryan is assaulted by a jealous Mustang Sally, Bobby Sr. agrees to kill him since he is Sally's godfather. Bobby fears for his father's health and asks Junior to convince Tony to get someone else. Junior attempts to make Tony change his mind, eventually turning to Johnny and Ralphie. Tony angrily informs them that the matter is no longer up for discussion. Tony, Johnny, and Paulie realize that Ralphie resents Gigi for being promoted as capo of the Aprile crew over him. Bobby Sr's hit almost goes awry and ends with a struggle, but Bobby Sr. succeeds in shooting Sally and his friend, Carlos. However, after leaving the scene, Bobby Sr. has a coughing fit and loses consciousness, resulting in a fatal car accident. Bobby is extremely upset at the news. Later, Junior informs Tony that he has been diagnosed with stomach cancer and asks him not to tell anyone. Tony, however, tells Janice, and they both meet at Livia's house and discuss the deaths in their family. When Bobby comes to get Junior for his father's wake, he admits he has cancer and pretends to be too sick to go. Artie becomes upset as Adriana leaves Nuovo Vesuvio after Christopher has gotten made. A drunken Artie insults Chris in front of Tony, which almost leads to violence. After Chris leaves, Artie tells Tony that he is in love with Adriana, but Tony tells him to sober up and to never utter those words again. The next day, Tony suggests that he and Artie go into business together selling Italian food products under the Satriale's brand name. Charmaine nixes the idea, believing Tony only wants another business to use as a front. During the ensuing argument, Charmaine tells Artie that their marriage is over. Later, Artie has an awkward dinner with Adriana, who realizes that he is romantically interested. Trivia *This is apparently an old slang term, revived by Junior, to describe cancer victims on the brink of death, wasted away due to the disease. Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3